


Days in the Life

by Myrle16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Multi, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrle16/pseuds/Myrle16
Summary: My name is Alexandra Fraiser.  I learned the truth about my father shortly after my 28th birthday. Who knew that would lead me to also learn that I had a half-brother I never knew.  What do you do when you go from being a "normal" gal one day to the sister of Tony Stark the next?





	1. FRIDAY

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Marvel related characters are mine. However, Please keep in mind that is is an AU world... and as such, I have taken liberties, and changed things to suit my story.

With disheveled curly red hair and sleepy green eyes, I found myself smiling as I stepped out of the elevator and on to the floor of the common room.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. Can you play my morning playlist?”

“Right away Miss Fraiser.” The A.I.’s voice filled the room.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., I thought we had a deal?”

“Right. Sorry, Alexandra.”

A slight laugh filled the otherwise silent room. “It’s all good. I’m just gonna’ have to bug Tony about it.”

The moment I was done speaking the sultry sound of Marvin Gaye singing ‘I Heard It Through The Grapevine’ filled the room. Singing along, I wandered over to the kitchen. After turning the coffee pot on, I began pulling pans from the shelves and supplies from the fridge. Quickly finding myself wrapped up in the process of making breakfast for the resident superheroes, I was jolted from my reverie by a voice from by the elevator.

“Wow. So, the date went that well did it?” Natasha asked as she entered the kitchen and slipped a coffee mug from the counter.

“What? Oh, right. Marvin Gaye. No, music is on shuffle.” I stopped in the process of whipping egg whites and looked over at my friend. “Actually, that’s not entirely true. The date was fine, but that was it.” Sighing I turned back to the eggs.

Natasha smirked and poured herself a cup of coffee. “So, what happened?”

“Nothing. He was nice, good-looking, even funny. It’s just; my job threw him off. Once I told him where I work, he couldn’t stop asking me questions about all of you, and I all but disappeared.” Shaking her head Natasha sat down on the bar stool opposite from me and sipped her coffee. “I’m sorry Lex.”

I shrugged and pushed the tray of bacon and sausage into the oven. “It’s OK. I mean, it’s not like there’s anything I can do about it.”

“Other than give up you mean. Which by the way, I’m not going to let you do. Will you trust me to set you up now?” Natasha carefully set her mug down on the counter as she spoke.

“Of course she won’t.”

I smiled at the soft voice of Wanda, as she padded over to sit beside Natasha. Pulling a big mug from the cupboard, I filled it with hot water and a scoop of loose tea leaves. After handing it to her silence filled the room for a few moments. Looking over at my friends, I sighed.  

“OK. Fine. But if this date you set me up on goes south, I think I really will quit.”  Natasha smiled and Wanda chose that moment to take a sip of her tea.

Seeing their reactions I asked, “Why do I feel like somebody’s being hustled?”

“Because with these two, you most likely are. Morning ladies.” Steve’s voice echoed through the room.

We turned to see Steve, Sam and James walk over. Standing behind their girlfriends, Steve and Bucky proceeded to attempt to steal the girls’ drinks.

Laughing at the antics of my friends, I cried “OK, enough. If you aren’t going to help with breakfast, kindly vacate my kitchen.”

Laughter filled the room as Natasha and Wanda put their cups in the sink and the group headed for the elevator.

“We’ll be back from our run in time to eat.” Sam called out to me as the elevator doors shut, and I was once again left alone in the kitchen.

 

 

Pulling Bread out, I started to prep French toast when F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice interrupted me.

“Sorry for the interruption Alexandra. But Mr. Stark was just asking if you are “up and about”.” I laughed when the A.I.’s voice changed to a perfect mimic of Tony’s.

“No worries F.R.I.D.A.Y., tell Tony I have his coffee here if he’ll come get it.” With no response from the A.I., I continued to prep the French toast and sing along to ‘Uptown Girl’.  

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., please tell me you have been recording our resident baker. Her dance moves are YouTube worthy.” My brother’s voice stopped me mid spin. Glaring, I threw a blueberry at him – which he caught and ate.

Standing with my hands on my hips, I attempted to look menacing and said “With a comment like that, maybe I won’t make your coffee.”

“Tomorrow you mean. Since I know you’ve already made today’s cup.”

The smug reply from Tony made me laugh. “You know me too well, you big dope.”

Grabbing a red travel mug from its spot beside the stove, I walked over and handed it to Tony, getting pulled into a hug at the same time.

“You are a jewel. Thanks. And good morning sis.”

Squeezing my brother a bit tighter, I asked; “Did you and Pep get any sleep last night? Or did little Maria keep you both up all night?”

Tony cringed and let me go. “My daughter is a hellion. I love her to bits, but she is a hellion. What sane 18-month old won’t sleep?”

I laughed at his rant, and went back to prepping breakfast.  Calling over my shoulder “She is YOUR daughter Tony. Wasn’t that your first clue?”

Tony’s reply was interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y informing him that Maria was awake and looking for her “poppy”. I doubled over in laughter as Tony went white and took off at a run for the stairs.

 

Nearly an hour later, I was setting the buffet table up when Sam appeared. Catching me by surprise, I would have dropped the tray of bacon if Sam hadn’t reached out and grabbed me.

“That was almost a disaster.” I whispered, my voice sounding strange in my ears. Chalk it up to the aftermath of being scared I guess.

“You can say that again. I think we’d have had an incident if there was no bacon this morning.” Sam laughed.

“True. So how did your run go?”

“Fine. I actually left the rest of them and went on another route today. Then I thought I’d come back and help you. If you still need it that is.”

Looking up at him, I grinned. “Samuel Wilson, I will never turn down the help of a strong man who can lift the heavy food trays up where short little me can’t reach.”

We laughed and Sam went over to the kitchen and started hauling food out for me. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was almost 7, and that the rest of the Avengers weren't yet present, I called out to F.R.I.D.A.Y.; “F.R.I.D.A.Y., will you please inform everyone that breakfast is ready?”

“Already done Alexandra.” came the reply from the A.I. .

“Thank you  F.R.I.D.A.Y.” I called out.

Turning to hear a slight laugh, I saw a strange look on Sam’s face. “And what pray tell is so amusing?”

He was spared answering by the boisterous voice of Thor. “FRIENDS!”  

Turning, I was swept up into a crushing hug from the Asgardian. “Thor! Put me down. I can’t breathe.”  My feet had barely touched the floor when am arm was slung over my shoulder and I was pulled towards the food.

“So, what wonderful things has our resident pixie prepared for us this morning?” I smiled and pushed Clint away. “You’ll just have to wait for everyone else to find out Barton.” Walking over to the coffee, I poured myself a cup and was turning around when I heard the elevator doors open and voices filled the room. Feeling a slight twinge at the sight, put my cup down and started to walk towards Pepper and Tony.

“Here. Let me take my niece for a bit. You two can take a break.” With no desire to argue, Pepper and Tony made a beeline for the coffee. Smiling at the little girl in my arms, I laughed as she reached up to tug on my hair. The elevator opened again and Wanda and Bucky walked out, his arm around her shoulder. They were quickly followed by Steve, Nat and a half asleep Bruce. Seeing the scientist, little Maria started to squirm and babbled “Uce, Uce.” We laughed and he took her, walking over to join everyone else.

Turning around I heard Thor call my name. “Come, Miss Xandra. We greatly desire sustenance.” I laughed and quickly headed over. 

* * *

With a sigh I slid the last pan into its place on the shelf and turned to survey my handy work. The kitchen gleamed, for now anyway. Knowing I’d have to be back in a few hours to get supper going, I decided to enjoy my afternoon. Stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for my floor, I was surprised to see the doors open on Tony and Pepper’s floor.  The sight that greeted me made me smile and understand why F.R.I.D.A.Y. had stopped the elevator early. Walking in silently, I pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and threw it over a sleeping Tony. Picking up Maria from among her toys on the floor we left and headed up to my floor. Looking at my niece I asked her “Did you wear out your poppy baby girl?” She smiled and hugged me in response.

 

Stepping out of the elevator, I set Maria down and watched her crawl over to the toys I kept for her. The rest of my afternoon was spent with an enthralled toddler. It wasn’t until Tony’s distraught voice filled the air through the loud speaker, that I realized how long Maria had been hiding out with me.

**“Attention all personnel. There has been a security breach. Be on the lookout for a red haired toddler. Last seen in my personal living quarters.”**

I laughed and picked up the now sleeping Maria.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. please inform my brother that I have Maria.”

“Already done Alexandra. Although it would seem the boss has not registered the information.”

I sighed and headed for the elevator. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. perhaps more drastic measures are required. If you kill the power to everything but this elevator.”

The hum of the building died and I laughed at the cries I faintly heard. A second later the elevator doors opened and I walked into a room filled with guns pointed at me. Rolling my eyes I stepped out of the elevator and the power came back on.

“The person that wakes up this little girl is responsible for her for the rest of the afternoon.” My comment froze every person and killed all the noise in the room. Silently, I walked through the group of people into Maria’s room. After putting her gently down into her bed, I returned to the main room to find it empty of everyone but Pepper and a bashful looking Tony.

“I should have known you’d have her.” he mumbled.

“Yes. Yes, you should have. Honestly Tony. I love you, but you are such a diva sometimes.” Laughing at the smirk on Pepper’s face I walked towards the elevator. “You two joining the rest of us tonight? It’s Bucky’s turn to pick the movie.”

“No.” Pepper smiled “Peter has volunteered to babysit and Tony is going to take me out.”

Turning back around to face them as the elevator doors opened behind me; “Did you want me to check in on them while you are out?”

“You don't have to. Peter is great with Maria, so I will leave that decision in your hands.”

I nodded and stepped backwards into the elevator. Pepper’s response to my call of ‘Have fun’ was lost as the elevator doors closed. Turning around, I squealed and nearly jumped at the sign of a silent Sam standing against the far corner of the elevator. “Where did you come from?” I asked as I tried to get my heartbeat under control.

“Been here the whole time.” he laughed. “Thought you were gonna’ fall watching you walk backwards like that.”

“Actually, I’m surprised I didn’t.” I laughed. “So, where are you off to?”

“Looking for you actually.” I must have looked confused because Sam quickly continued. “As of right now, I have the rest of the day off, and I thought you might like a hand with making supper.”

“As long as you follow my orders in the kitchen.” My comment was only half in jest.

Sam laughed and saluted. “Yes ma’am.”

Laughing we exited the elevator and walked out into the common room. The second the elevator doors were closed behind us, I heard the distinct crackle of my music speaker, and ABBA’s ‘Super Trooper’ began to play. I laughed and called out; “Good call F.R.I.D.A.Y. Thanks!”

It wasn’t until I was reaching for my apron from behind the kitchen door that I noticed Sam wasn't with me. Turning around I saw him standing in the middle of the room. “Sam? Everything OK?” My question seemed to break him out of a trance. Looking over at me he nodded. “Sorry. I’m just constantly in awe of how you and Tony treat F.R.I.D.A.Y. like a real person.”

Now it was my turn to be confused. “That’s because she is. Real I mean, or at least as real as she can be.” I paused my rambling to throw an apron at Sam, and continued. “I guess I don’t really think about it. I mean we have a talking raccoon that occasionally shows up with his and i quote “talking houseplant/muscle”. Plus with vision around all the time, I guess talking to F.R.I.D.A.Y. just seems like a natural extension of life around here.”

Sam nodded and smiled. “It makes sense when you put it that way.”

Not knowing how to respond, I chose to not say anything and a smooth sort of silence fell over to two of us. The moment was broken by a new song coming over the speakers, and we both laughed and started to sing along to The Temptations. Before I knew it we had 12 pizza’s laid out ready to be bakes, and Peter was sticking his head around the corner asking about food. I laughed as Sam handed him a plate loaded with pizza.

“I hear this is the only way to eat pizza.” He asked as the plate was handed to the excited teen.

“You bet! Loads of cheese, I just wish Lex would tell me the secret to her sauce. Maybe you can coax it out of her and get it to me. Thanks Lex!”

The avalanche of words tumbled out of Peter as he ran for the elevator.  Turning to look at me, Sam smirked and said; “No worries, your pizza secret’s safe with me.”

“I’m not worried. I know where you sleep Wilson. Remember that.” Laughter took over the room at my attempt to sound menacing.

 

The first round of pizza’s were just getting pulled out of the oven when we heard voices. Peaking out of the kitchen I saw that Bucky and Steve were pulling the couches together and setting up the movie projector.

“Hey gents!  Where’d your better halves get to?” I called out to them.

Setting the couch down Steve turned to look at me with a smirk on his face. “Better halves?”

“Yes. Your clearly better halves.” I winked and stepped out of the kitchen and over to place my arm-full of plate on the table.

“The gals went to get drinks.” Bucky mumbled as he dropped the screen for the projector.

“O.K.” I looked in confusion at them and laughed as I asked “How is it the seniors got the job of setting up tech?”

Walking over, I pulled Bucky away from the projector and swiftly had it set up. Turning around to look at them I found matching blank expressions on their faces.

“Fine. Don’t answer.” Wandering back towards the kitchen, I paused at the door and looked back at the guys. “Out of curiosity, what movie did you pick Bucky?”

Suddenly Sam appeared beside me. “Don’t answer that Barnes. Plead the fifth.”

Laughing I was pulled into the kitchen and any reply from Bucky was cut off by the swish of the door.  The rest of the evening went by in a rush as the rest of the gang showed up. Pizza and drinks were handed out, and I soon found myself sandwiched on the couch between Bruce and Thor. Silence followed by darkness filled the room a split second before the opening scene to ‘Music and Lyrics’ appeared. After the shock wore off, I leaned around Wanda and smacked Bucky on the arm.

 

Two hours later saw the end of the film, and the clean-up done, thanks to the help from the group.  On the way to my floor, I decided to stop and check in on Peter and Maria. I smiled at the sight that greeted me. On the floor was the remnants of a massive pillow fort. Spread out in the middle of the pillows, was a sleeping Peter, with a sleeping Maria curled up in his chest. I had just finished taking a picture when the elevator opened behind revealing Pepper and Tony. Quickly putting my index finger to my lips, I pointed over my shoulder at the sleeping duo. Smiling, Pepper walked over a carefully picked up Maria and took her to her own bed. Meanwhile Tony had me pull a blanket from the back of the sofa, and placed it over the sleeping teen while he texted May to let her know Peter wouldn't be home. Hugging my brother, I whispered a soft goodnight and headed for my own bed.


	2. Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra's first Christmas with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention of writing and releasing this story in chronological order. However, Christmas came and this idea was sparked….. So, while the inspiration flows, this is being written.... Enjoy!!   
> **THIS IS A STAND ALONE CHAPTER**

Snow fell in big fluffy flakes outside the window, setting up for a perfect Christmas eve. Walking quietly into the dark common room, I noticed a figure standing silently by the window. Slipping into the kitchen I quickly started a pot of hot chocolate. I had just placed the marshmallows on top and was about to pick them up when I head a heavy sigh come from the other room. Smiling slightly, I wandered out of the kitchen and over stand beside the window. Turning to look at, me Steve nodded his thanks when I handed him one of the steaming mugs. Silence fell over the room again as we stared out at the falling snow. 

Half a mug later, Steve sighed again and softly started to speak. 

“Christmas was always my favorite time of year. Even when we didn’t have much else, my mother always made sure we could get a tree. For as long as I can remember, we’d make the trek the twelve blocks to the tree lot, then the four of us, once Buck was around, would haul the tree home and set it up. Tinsel, candles, popcorn strings. It was always simple, but Bek, Bucky and I would sit staring at it for hours.” 

Silence fell over the two of us for a moment before I spoke. “Christmas was mom’s favorite time of year. She went all out every year. Enough decorations and lights to be visible from space. And her baking, it’s part of the reason I do what I do. After she passed away, and I was at school, I let it slide. I made excuses with my friends about my holiday plans. I think that Jem figured it out every year after we got back, that I hadn’t gone anywhere. But she also knew me well enough to know that the memories made it too hard.” 

“Sounds like a great friend.” Steve’s soft voice pulled me from my remembering. Looking over at him, I nodded.  

“She’s more like a sister in a lot of ways. In fact she’s the main reason I’m here. Before the accords were dismantled, I was badly injured at a riot. We were walking across the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy campus to meet up with Leo, he’s her husband now, and a fight broke out. We tried to break it up and I was thrown through a window. I was in a coma for almost a month because of the brain injury. During that time, S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered that I shared genetic markers with Tony. Jem passed the info on to Colson, who passed it to Fury, who told Pepper. She was there the day I woke up and informed me that I was a Stark. Naturally, I freaked and demanded she leave. After that, I stayed with Jem and Leo for the rest of my recovery, and they encouraged me to at least try and find out the truth. So I showed up here and told Tony, I didn’t want anything to do with the Stark name, I just wanted to learn more about my family. The rest I guess you know.” 

Steve nodded and smiled. “The Starks' are great at taking in and keeping strays. Tony takes after Howard in that. In fact, you do as well.”

I laughed at that, and looked away from the man standing beside me to survey the dark and empty room behind us. Looking back out the window, and idea started to form in my mind. Thanking Steve for the visit, I left my now empty cup in the kitchen and went in search of Pepper. 

 

Half an hour later, I found myself standing in Pepper’s office explaining my idea. Smiling, she dialed a number in the intercom, and Maria Hill appeared a moment later. After discussing the plan with the two ladies, I left to find Thor, of whom I was informed had just arrived. After finding the Asgardian (and his brother) and quickly explaining I needed his help, the three of us headed out into the snow and across the compound. By this time, the snow was falling heavily and I knew that we’d not be seen by anyone at the “house”. Completing our task, we snuck back (with Loki’s help) and found Pepper and Maria in the common room dropping off the last of the boxes. Thanking everyone for their help, I soon found myself engrossed in my surprise task.  

 

Christmas eve morning dawned bright and covered in snow the next day. As I set out the food, I smiled as one by one various members of the avengers wandering into the room and stood in awe. By the time breakfast was ready, the word had spread of the mysterious appearance of the giant tree. I’d just set out the last plate of food when Steve and Bucky walked off the elevator and into the room. Silence fell over the room as the two walked over to the tree. After staring at it for a moment, Steve turned around and asked; “Who?” 

Everyone looked around the room, waiting for someone to take responsibility. Not knowing the look on Steve’s face, I found my own smile falling from my face. Taking a tentative step towards him, I softly said; 

“I did it. After we talked, I realized there wasn’t a speck of Christmas around here. I decided that I’d missed Christmas enough.” By this point I was rambling and wringing my hands. “That and the thought crossed my mind that my mother would be ashamed of me for using my grief to not celebrate…” My voice faded as I looked up from the floor to find Steve standing in front of me. Without saying a word, he pulled me into a quick hug. 

Stepping back he said; “Next year, I’d like to help.” 

A chorus of “Same”. “Me too.” and “Yes.” filled the room. Smiling, I nodded and said; “I guess we’ve officially started a new tradition. Merry Christmas Eve everyone. Oh! By the way, Pepper and Maria have a bunch of games planned for later, including a snowball fight, and I’ve got a ton of cookies in the kitchen waiting to be baked.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment, as I really do live for them. :)


	3. Forced Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update… combo of writer's block, and getting sucked into another story. I have changed the ages of certain people to suit this story. Hope it still makes sense. Also, This chapter happens AFTER chapter 1!

Three days later, I found myself sitting across from Dr. Helen Cho with the hum of machines all around us. Smiling, I couldn't help but laugh at the look of confusion on Helen’s face as she spoke.

“OK? You’re not going to argue with me about this?”  

“No.” Now it was my turn to be confused.  “If you are insisting that I take two weeks off, that's what I’ll do. I’m not gonna argue with you doc.”

“Well... Good.” she jerkily nodded her head along with her comments.

Shaking my head at the strange reaction from my friend, I stood and headed for the door. Pausing, I looked back and asked; “Out of curiosity, why now?” 

Looking up at me she grinned and said “That was easy. You are always so busy taking care of us, I realized it was time you took some time for yourself. After all, you haven’t had a single day off in the two years I have known you. I even checked with Pepper.” 

At that, I laughed and left her office. Heading towards the elevator, I pulled my phone out as I walked and sent a quick message out on the group chat. 

 

ATTENTION AVENGERS. FORCED VACATION HAS BEEN ORDERED. SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS. OH. AND MY KITCHEN BETTER BE SPOTLESS WHEN I GET BACK!!!

 

With a laugh, I headed to my suite and grabbed my weekend bag. Having a best friend who was a spy had its perks, including the instilled practice of having a “go-bag” on hand. Knowing that I had limited time before someone showed up to ask me what was going on, I all but flew as I grabbed my jacket and helmet. Heading for the back of my suite, I pressed on the hidden panel Tony had installed and quickly slipping into the dark of the emergency exit. Quick as I could, I headed down the stairs and into the garage.  Sliding along the wall, I pulled the cover off my bike and hooked my bag onto the back. Running a hand over the bike, a grin formed as I slipped my helmet on and threw the bike in gear. A quick rev of the engine later, and I was peeling out of the compound and down the road. Pulling over for gas a few hours later, I smiled at the missed calls and messages. I decided to leave them for now and instead dialed one of my contacts. 

“Where are you?” the upset voice asked. 

“Nice to hear your voice too Princess.”

“Ya. Ya. So funny. Now answer the question Alexandra.” 

“Are you telling me you don’t know where I am Shuri? I’m disappointed.” 

“Oh, no. I can tell exactly where you are. I am simply wanting to know why you left the compound and didn’t tell anyone where you are going. Do you know how many people I have heard from in the last few hours begging me find you?” 

“Why do you think I called you? Look, Doc Cho told me to take a couple of weeks off, so I got on my bike and hit the road. I have two stops to make then I’ll be home. Can you keep everyone off my back till then?” 

Shuri laughed and I could hear the smile in her voice when she replied; “Of course. I do have one condition however.”

“O.K.?” 

“Be back for your birthday. I will be in town, and would like to take you out.” 

Laughing, I gave her my promise that I would be and hung up my phone. After turning it off and burying it in the bottom of my bag, I finished getting gas and headed out.  Two hours later, I found myself pulling into the driveway of a beautiful English-style cottage. I had just kicked the stand down when I heard the door to the cottage open, and my very pregnant friend waddled out. Smiling over at me, she left me to pull my bag from my bike and head towards her. Once I was in reach however, I found myself the recipient of a bone crushing hug. 

“Hi Jem. Sorry to show up out of the blue, but I’ve been given a forced vacation, so I thought I’d come pay you a visit before the baby comes.” 

“As you well know Alexandra, you are always welcome. Besides, Shuri let me know you were coming.” 

I smiled and shook my head. Of course Shuri figured out where I was headed and gave my friends a heads up. Following Jem into the house, I set my bag down just inside the door and headed into the kitchen. Watching her reached for the tea kettle, I took over and sent her to get her husband. A few moments later, I heard a cry and spun around to be again pulled into a hug. Once I’d been let go, the three of us sat down to enjoy ‘proper tea’. 

“So Lex, how is life with your brother?” 

I smiled at Leo’s question. “Good. Actually, to be honest, I am loving it. Remember how nervous I was when we found out Tony was my brother? I didn’t think he’d want anything to do with me, but he’s been so welcoming. A proper big brother. And little Maria is growing so fast. Though I am still losing to Banner as her favorite person.” 

Jem laughed and nodded. Exchanging a look with Leo she quietly asked; “And the rest of the residence? Are they treating our favorite Canadian well?” 

Feigning shock I asked; “Favorite? Aren’t I the only Canadian you know? Or have you two been sneaking around behind my back?”  

Leo laughed, but Jem stopped smiling and the conversation took a serious turn. Setting her tea cup down and reaching for my hand Jem caught my eye. 

“Seriously Alexandra. Are you happy?” 

Knowing that if I were to smile now, it would not reach my eyes, so I didn’t even bother trying. Squeezing her hand softly, I nodded. 

“Professionally and familiarly, yes. I am incandescently happy.” 

Exchanging a knowing look with Leo he sighed and walked over to the cupboard behind us and pulled down a bottle of Jem’s homemade whisky.  After pouring a generous amount into my now empty tea cup, and then his own he sat with a sigh. 

“Well,” Jemma started. 

“No.” My firm interruption startled my friends. “I am content in my life. There is no point in pining away for some ideal that may not exist.” 

Leo started to laugh at this comment from me. Turning to look at him I must have had a look on my face that begged the question; ‘what’. Smirking, he glanced at Jem, then back and me and simply said; “Oh, nothing. Just that, that is exactly what you said when you were pining away for Mark James. So, what’s his name?” 

A gasp left Jem, and I broke eye contact with Leo to look over at her. Her soft murmur of “He’s right.” was almost lost on me as she caught me in a stare. Breaking eye contact, I reached for the whisky in my cup and tossed it back in one swallow. Without looking at my friends, I picked up the now dirty dishes and stood. Gently setting them by the sink I sighed. 

“It doesn't matter. He’s not ever gonna’ see me in a romantic way. I am firmly in the ‘friend zone’.” My reply sounded like a sneer even to my ears. 

It wasn’t until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, that I realized Jem had left the table and was standing beside me. Gently squeezing my arm she murmured; “Fitz and I were in each other’s ‘friend zones’. That can change.” 

Trying not to cry now, I looked between my friends and nodded. “Thanks for the reminder, but I think that you two were each other’s exceptions.” 

Silence fell for a few moments while my friends shared a look and attempted to find something to say. Not wanting the sadness that had overtaken us to continue, I straightened up and said; “That’s enough melancholy for the day. Tell me something happy. How are the two of you?” 

With a quick nod between them, Jem and Leo put smiles on their faces. Pulling me back to the table, I was pushed into a chair beside Leo as Jem went to sit beside him. I watched in amusement as Leo pulled Jem’s chair closer and she leaned into him. Smiling she set one hand on her protruding belly, and the other grasped her husband's hand.  

“Alright you two. Stop with the secretiveness. What’s going on?” 

“Funny you should ask that.” Leo started, only to be interrupted by Jem. 

“We need to ask you a question first.” 

At my nod of encouragement, she continued. 

“As my delivery date gets closer, people have been asking us a myriad of questions. Most commonly, who we are going to name as godparents. “

“A important question to have answered.” I added. 

Leo nodded and Jem continued. 

“Lex, you are one of our best friends. In fact you are one of the only people to be friends with both of us, and not be someone we work with. Which is why we have decided that we’d like you to be the godmother to our babies.” 

My ear to ear grin got even bigger as I started to nod. I opened my mouth to give a verbal answer when Jemma’s words finished being processed by my brain. Looking between them, I realized they were smirking. Confusion filled my voice as I asked; “Babies?” 

“And now she gets it.” Leo said. 

Jem nodded and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. Sliding it across the table to me, I picked it up and looked at the ultrasound image. 

“You are the first one we’ve told.” Jem smiled as she pointed. “This is Margaret Anne and  Merrick James FitzSimmons.”

Silence filled the room for a moment before another smile lit up my face. Jumping to my feet, I went over and hugged my friends. 

“I’m so happy for you guys. And yes. I’d be honored to be a godmother.” 

 

The rest of the day and the next three I spent with Jem and Leo passed in a blur. Setting up furniture in the baby room, having tea in the garden, helping Jem with odd things around the house, having a relaxing time. Before I knew it, I was sitting on my bike and saying goodbye. With one last hug and a waive, I was speeding off down the road. 

* * *

A day after leaving Jem and Leo, I slid my bike to a stop and looked down the road to see my destination at the bottom of the hill. The little farmhouse was exactly as I remembered it. Seeing a figure coming out of the barn, I slowly rolled down the hill and stopped at the gate. Punching in my code, I smiled when I heard voices coming from the house. Hopping off and pushing my bike the rest of the way in, I was nearly bowled over when Lila ran into me. Kicking the stand of my bike down, I turned and pulled the girl into a hug. 

“Hey mouse.” I whispered. 

She grinned at the nickname. 

“Aunty Lex! Daddy said you’d be coming to visit, but Cooper didn’t believe him. Momma' said that you should have been here yesterday. What took you so long? We were getting worried.” 

I smiled at the flurry of words that spilled from the girl. Leaning away from the hug, I looked into her eyes. 

“Sorry for making you worry mouse, I got delayed by road construction. We’ll have to bug your dad because my visit was supposed to be a surprise, and as for your brother. . . Copper should know that your daddy always tells the truth.” 

Hearing laughing, I looked up from Lila to see Clint and Laura standing off to the side. 

“Nice to see ya’ Smartie.” 

I laughed at the nickname from Clint, and stood. Laura stepped towards me and gave me a quick hug while Clint grabbed my bag from my bike. 

“Can I take your bike to the barn Aunt Lex?” 

Looking over to Cooper, I found myself staring in shock at the young man in front of me. Glancing at his parents for an OK, I turned back to him. 

“That would be great Coop. Thanks.” 

Lila ran off to open the barn door as Cooper pushed my bike. Looking in shock from Clint to Laura, I finally found my voice and asked; “When did that happen? He’s taller than me!”

“That’s not hard to do Smartie.” Clint laughed as he walked away. 

Picking up my bag, Laura threw her arm over my shoulder said;  “The kids have all sprouted since Christmas. Wait till you see Nate.”  Laughing, the two of us headed for the house. 

* * *

A week later, I was jolted from my sleep by a body crashing into me. Shaking the sleep from  my brain, I realized Lila had run into my room. “Morning mouse.”

She was stopped from answering when we heard her mom call her from downstairs. “Lila Barton. Don’t you be waking Lex up!” Putting my hand on her shoulder, I called back. 

“Already awake Laura.” 

Looking over at Lila, I fought a smile at the distraught look on her face. 

“Mom and I made waffles, and we a surprise for you, and I really am sorry for waking you up.  I just got excited.” 

Pulling her into a hug, I whispered; “It’s all good mouse. I was getting up anyway, just enjoying the opportunity to sleep in. Now, what do you say we go get some of those waffles.” 

Stepping out of my room, I found Cooper and Nathaniel standing at the top of the stairs. 

Looking at them suspiciously, I stopped and grabbed Lila by the arm. 

“O.K., boys. What’s going on?” 

When neither of the boys answered, I crouched down to eye level with Nathaniel. 

“Bug? Come on, tell me what’s up.” 

Quickly looking up at his big brother Nathaniel took a step away. Looking back at me, he threw himself at me and wrapped my neck in a crushing hug. 

“He doesn't want you to leave.” 

I looked up at Cooper, having barely heard his soft explanation. Smiling at the sad look the fifteen year old was trying to hide. Gently prying Nathaniel from my neck, I pulled him up into my arms and sat on the top step of the stairs. Taking their cue from me, both Lila and Cooper joined me. Despite the smells wafting up to us, we sat in silence. Hugging Nathaniel a bit tighter, I smiled. “I wish I didn’t have to go either. How about I make you a deal. Lila’s birthday is coming up in a month. What do you guys say I wrangle your parents into bringing you guys to New York for a visit? Plus we still have the whole day together. I’m not leaving till tomorrow.”  

At that moment, Laura appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “Alright guys. Come and eat while the food is still hot.” 

Grinning, I stood with Nathaniel still clinging to me and took off down the stairs calling to Cooper and Lila; “Race ya’!” 

Coming around the corner to the kitchen, I skidded to a stop and was nearly bowled over by Cooper and Lila. 

“Surprise!” 

Laughing, I set Nate down and was pulled into a bone crushing hug from Shuri then Natasha.

“What are you two doing here?” Looking at Shuri, I grinned and added; “Didn’t trust me to be home in time for your visit?” 

Her deadpanned reply of “No.” had the whole group laughing.  Feeling a hand tug my sleeve, I looked down at Lila. “Is this a good birthday surprise Aunty Lex?” 

Nodding, I bent down to her eye level and pulled her into a hug. “The only thing that will make this surprise better mouse, is your mom’s waffles.”  

Following my lead, we were all soon sitting around the table enjoying the perfect birthday breakfast.  

* * *

Standing in my room a few hours later, I found myself arguing with Nat as she packed up the few things I’d brought with me.

“I takes two hours to get home Nat.” 

“Not if we take the scenic route.”    
“Nat. I’m not leaving early. I promised the kids I’d spend the day before my birthday with them.”

She paused then, and I watched her shoulder slump slightly. Knowing, I’d convinced her, I turned and walked towards the door. 

“We have to leave by 4.” She called after me. Turning, I looked sharply at my friend. “I can’t tell you why, just that if Shuri and I have to, what’s that term you use, hog tie you, we will.” 

Laughing I headed for the stairs and called back “Come on Nat, Today is gonna’ be a blast.” 

Walking into the kitchen I found Laura holding a crying Nathaniel. Lila and Cooper were nowhere to be seen. 

“Aw, bug. What’s the matter?” quickly walking over, I soon found my arms full of the sniffling boy. 

“You’re leaving.” A fresh wave of tears burst and he pressed his head into my neck. Looking in confusion from Laura to Shuri who I now saw was standing by the back door, I sat in the closest chair. 

“Come on bug, you gotta look at me.” Tear filled eyes slowly looked up and I smiled a bit. “I promised you that I would be spending the day, didn’t I?” At his nod, I heaved a sigh and set him down on the floor. “Well then, we’d best find your siblings, because there is a lake calling our names if I’m not mistaken.” Looking at Shuri, I caught her eye and added; “You’re welcome to come with us. Laura and Clint are gonna come, I’m not sure what Nat…”

“Nat is coming too. I’m not gonna pass up a chance to go swimming with my favorite people.” 

Laughter filled the room, grabbing the giant food basket, I found Clint waiting outside with Lila and Cooper.   “So, are we gonna go swimming or not?” I asked. 

Smiles lit up their faces, and I tossed the truck keys to Clint. Once we were all loaded in, the kids and I in the cargo bed, we headed out into the field behind the house and towards the lake. 

* * *

Exhausted, we rolled back into the farm almost a full day later. Jumping down from the back of the truck, Lila volunteered to get my bag from my room. Once she came back, I pulled out my bike keys out and looked between Laura and Clint for permission before I gave them up. 

“Alright guys. I have to go, but I made mom and dad promise that you'd come see me soon. So to make sure this happens, I have something for you guys.” Handing Lila and Nate envelopes, I told them to open them and turned to Cooper. “I expect you to learn everything there is to know about her, and that you will take care of everything yourself.” When confusion filled his face, I smiled and tossed him my bike keys. “She’s yours now.” 

A huge grin filled his face and his shock filled voice asked “Seriously?” At my nod, he ran over to give me one of his rare hugs. We were interrupted by squeals from both Nate and Lila. Looking over, Nate was holding a Coney Island postcard. Squatting down to his level, I told him that when they came to visit, we’d be going on all the rides we could. Before I could stand, Lila had her arms around my neck and was crying happy tears. Pulling away slightly, I told her that the concert tickets were for her birthday. Hugging them each one more time, I headed out towards the jet Shuri had landed in the back field. With barely a sound the door closed and we were airborne and flying for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch my references??  
> Mark James is not my character. He belongs to the wonderful Pittacus Lore.  
> And "Each other's exceptions" if from the film 'He's Just Not That Into You'.  
> Also, updates will be taking longer over the next while as I am going to be getting sucked into the world of play rehearsal over the next few months; I will be playing Anastasia in a local Broadway Live Broadway production.


	4. Girl's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pre-birthday celebration.

“Is this really necessary Nat?” The ridiculousness of the situation was not lost on me. Slowly I walked arms out in front of me, with a blindfold over my eyes and Nat lead me down the hall, to what I hoped was my suite.

“Yes.” Her short reply was almost lost by the soft sound of Shuri’s laugh.

“You two are fully aware that I don’t like surprises, so what is going on?” Their reply was interrupted by the sound of an automatic door opening and a group of voices sounding; “Shush, she’s here.”  Taking a tentative step forward, I stopped when Nat’s hand on my shoulder gave a soft tug. Trying really hard to not let the smile reach my voice, I asked; “Permission to remove the blindfold?”

“Granted.” Hearing a voice I hadn’t heard in almost a year, I reached up and pulled the offending garment from my eyes. Blinking rapidly at the sudden light, I grinned widely when I saw who was standing in front of me. A heartbeat later, I was enveloping my friend in a hug. “Carol! What? When? What are you doing here?”

The woman in question returned my hug and took a step back. Looking at her fully for the first time, I realized in confusion she was dressed up. Looking behind me, I found both Shuri and Nat were gone. Spinning and peering around Carol, I realized that there was a whole group of my friends standing behind her, also dressed to the nines.

“Carol, what is going on? And what are you wearing?”

Laughter came from the other side of the room. Looking past Carol, I watched Pepper stand from the chair she’d been sitting in and walk towards me as she spoke; “What’s going on, is we are taking you out for your birthday.”

“Girls only.” Hope’s comment caught my attention. I was prevented from replying however as we were all distracted by a portal appearing and Christine Palmer stepped into the room.

“Sorry I’m late.” Seeing me, she looked around. “Am I not late?”

“We are running late because Lex has yet to change into her dress. Which she is going to go do now.” I looked in shock at the hard tone from Wanda.

“No arguing. The dress is on your bed.” Maria called out from across the room.

With a sigh I passed my friends and walked into my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to my bed and opened the garment bag that lay there. With a squeal, I picked the dress up and stormed back to the other room. Standing with one hand on my hip, and the other holding the offending garment out, I said; “In what universe is this considered a) a dress and b) one I would wear?”

“It’s Jane’s. She just called. Emergency in New Asgard. She’s not going to make it.” Nat strode over and handed me a new garment bag as she spoke. “This is your dress.” Nodding my thanks, I went back into my room to change. Once the dress was on, I stared in shock at my reflection.

“It suits you.” Turning, I realized that Carol had snuck in and Shuri was waiting behind her.

“Will you let me do your hair?” Shuri asked.

Smiling, I nodded and the three of us headed to the ensuite. A few minutes later I was being led out and into the room where the rest of the ladies were waiting.

“Excellent! We can leave now.”

Looking over I watched in confusion as Christine waived us over to stand behind her. A text later, a portal appeared and Stephen Strange appeared. Kissing Christine, he bowed and smirked. “Ladies.” A wave of his hand later, and a new portal appeared. This time Christine lead the way as one by one we stepped through to the other side. I gasped in awe when I looked around and realized where we were.

“We are not in New York anymore.” noted Shuri. A huge grin lit my face when I saw the lineup for Club 49.

“No. We most certainly are not.” I replied.

“Ladies. Welcome to stop number one in our birthday extravaganza.” Pepper called from her spot near the door.

Grabbing one of my arms, Wanda lead me over and the rest of the gals followed us. “We made a reservation, and are not due at our next stop for a couple of hours.”

“Which means my dear Lex, we can get you good and drunk.”

“You mean you can try.” I mumbled. Nat laughed as she grabbed my other arm and the three of us lead the way inside.

* * *

 

“Wait, so Nat’s not the matchmaker she claims to be?” Pepper’s voice was filled with confusion.

“Course she is. I’m just saying that’s not the case all the time.” Not wanting to feel the effects of the alcohol the girls were pushing at me, I was standing at our table and chugging a bottle of water.

“Lex is the reason that Bruce and I are together.”

Confused, I asked “Really?” We all looked over at Helen and waited for her explanation. Setting her drink on the table in front of us,she continued; “She walked into Bruce’s lab one day when he was running some experiments and got exposed to something she shouldn’t have.”

“I remember that! I was in and out of it because of a fever.”

“You were. In fact you were rather vocal because of it, but had a moment of clarity right before the fever broke. You reached out with one arm and grabbed Bruce. Looking him straight in the face, you said ‘Don’t do what I’ve done Banner. If you ever fall in love with someone, you make sure you tell her.’ Then you looked at me and grasped my hand. Told me that I deserved to be with someone who thought I hung the moon. You passed out after that and Bruce and I were able to find a solution to your illness. Not a week later, he asked me out.”

A smile filled my face as I started to reply, but was interrupted by Christine’s watch going off.

“Well ladies, looks like our ride is here. Time to go.”  

Heading for the door, I noticed Hope was lagging behind. Slipping over to stand beside her, I realized she looked exhausted.

“I won’t be disappointed if you head home early you know.” I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

“Someone has to keep track of everyone. And since I can’t drink . . .” her voice faded away with a grimace.

“Hope, are you sure you’re alright?” Looking around, I caught Helen’s eye and waived her over. Coming over, the carefree look on her face changed to ‘doctor’ when she saw the look on my face. Looking over, we realized that the rest of our group had already gone through the portal. Quickly walking over, we stepped through and found ourselves in Paris.

“Christine! Get ahold of that wizard of yours. We have a medical emergency.”

“I’m fine! Really. I don’t want to ruin Lex’s night.” Hope insisted.

Whispering in Christine’s ear, she nodded and fiddled with her watch. A moment later Stephen stepped through a portal with Scott directly behind him.

Looking at Hope, I clearly stated; “Go home. Please. I would be too worried about you to enjoy tonight.” Giving her a warm hug, I allowed Scott and Helen to lead her away.

Standing in the fading light from the portal, I asked Christine; “Are you allowed to tell me how many of these stops we’re going to make tonight?”

Laughing, she opened the door to the next club for me. “We’re chasing closing time.”

Finding the girls at a table by the bar, we were quickly pulled into the conversation when Shuri called out; “Where’d Hope and Helen go?”

“Back home. I’m thinking the baby was giving her trouble.” Christine nodded as I spoke.

“What it that?” The concern in Carol’s voice caught my attention. Turning, I found Maria standing with a tray of bright blue shot glasses; that were on fire. 

* * *

 

Hours later, we (most of us) stumbled through the portal to find ourselves in the common room at the compound.

“So, you were responsible for Nat and Steve getting together?” Carol asked.

“She was very spy like.” Nat stated proudly as she slumped onto the couch.

“I didn’t do anything technically. We just all agreed that we were tired of them dancing around each other.”

“So, what did you do? Technically?” Shuri asked.

Smiling as I pulled baking soda, salt, sugar and lemon from the kitchen. Setting the ingredients on the table beside a jug of water, I told the tale.

“I talked to everyone individually and we were all in agreement, so for 3 months, we did everything we could to put the two of them together. Especially on our weekly movie nights, they were always seated beside each other. It went on that way for a while, then Thor had his birthday. And I may or may not have arranged for their drinks to be spiked with something Asgardian and the elevator to glitch when they were in it.”

By this point the girls were laughing, and holding their heads in pain. Walking around, I handed them each a glass and poured my homemade pedialyte into it.

“Neither of us have much memory of that night but when we woke up the next day in Steve’s bed, we decided that there was no going back. Plus we were tired of fighting our attraction for each other.” Nat concluded the tale before downing the contents of her glass with a

 

At that moment the elevator door opened and Steve and Bucky walked into the room. Shaking their heads at the state of their girls, they walked over, helped Nat and Wanda to their feet and the four left. Looking around I realized Christine and Pepper were gone also, leaving Carol, Shuri, Maria and I left. Looking at the younger girl, Carol helped Shuri to her feet and the two left. As quietly as I could, I washed and put away the cups. Returning to the common room to find Maria staring out the big window. Joining her, we stood in silence for a moment before she quietly started to speak; “Did you have a hand in getting Barnes and Maximoff together?”

I shook my head. “If you ask them, they say yes, but I didn’t do anything. In fact the catalyst for their relationship would be a mission from a few months ago. Nat and Steve had been officially dating for about a month, and for whatever reason James and Wanda went on the mission together. They don’t talk about what happened, but Wanda came home with a concussion and James with a broken hand. After that they were inseparable. Having said that, they’ve never officially said they are dating, they just are.”

“I was in South America when that mission happened.” Maria’s voice was soft and full of emotion. “Do you think it was hard for them to go from being friend to more?”

I smiled slightly as I realized what she was really asking. Turning to face her, I answered very thoughtfully; “Nat once told me that she had to get to a place of honesty with herself before she could be with Steve.”

“Did she tell you what that means?”

“She said she imagined her life without him, and asked herself if she could really be happy that way. When she realized that wasn’t the case, it was like a light went on and she realized she’d been in love with him for a while. And that the love she had for him overshadowed any fear she had over losing their friendship.”

Looking over at me, Maria gave me an awkward side hug and all but ran across the room. As she stepped into the elevator, I called out; “Rhodey is in the quest level.”   
As the elevator door closed I heard F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice complete the info. “Room 16 to be specific director Hill.”.

I stood in silence for a few moments more and stared out the window watching as the last of the stars faded from the sky and the sun began to rise. Turning, I quickly made my way from the room and up to my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a native Londoner, and as such… googled a popular club. If you live in London and this is not a great spot, I apologize.  
> *Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I promise that the next will more than make up for it.


End file.
